


Two’s Company But Three’s Better

by Nelly_197



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Erwin, Dom Levi, Dom/sub, Eren’s a brat, Female Eren Yeager, Multi, Overstimulation, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, sub eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelly_197/pseuds/Nelly_197
Summary: Join Eren and her two boyfriends on some prolifically sexual escapades I’m so bad at summaries but plot is coming
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 79





	Two’s Company But Three’s Better

“Hands behind your back Eren. Or we’ll cuff them.” Levi spoke with his back to both Eren and Erwin as he rummaged through the top drawer. 

“But Leviii. Do I have to?” Eren giggled as Erwin had both of her wrists in a vice grip as they sat on the bed, Erwin chuckling at Erens attempts to break free.

“Hands behind your back.” Levi sharply repeated “Or Erwin goes and gets the bath brush.” 

“Will you really have to Erwin?” Eren asked in her most convincing innocent tone, still caught in the very one sided struggle. 

“I’m afraid I will.” Erwin replied sternly.

“Come on Eren, listen to Levi.” Erwin helped Eren move her hands behind her back as he sat with his back to the headboard, guiding Eren between his legs and making a move at undressing the younger girl. 

“Good girl, open your legs Eren, you can do it.” Erwin said softly as he hooked the subs ankles with his own. Eren felt the rush of anxiety at what was to come. This was how scenes started in the house typically, long gone were the days when her two doms would announce what was about to happen, after 3 years of being together and nearly a year of living together things easily fell into place. 

Levi returned to the bed with some frightfully familiar objects. Dropping the cuffs and the vibrator on the bed as he removed his shirt and trousers like Erwin had done when they’d first begun. 

“Levi, not the handcuffs.” Erens eyes went wide as she tried to sit up to no avail, Erwin was quick to grab her shoulders and pin her back with ease.

“If you behave we won’t use them.” Levi grinned kneeling on the bed now.

“Come Eren, you’re in enough trouble as it stands. Why don’t you be a good girl for your daddies tonight hmm?” Erwin always knew how to calm Eren, his large hands rubbing Eren’s arms reassuringly.

“Daddies?” Eren looked to Erwin, it wasn’t the usual ‘sirs’ tonight. Eren had been throwing hints all day to her two doms, and if this is what their sub needed tonight this is what their sub would get. 

“That’s right Eren and what does our naughty little girl get when she cums without permission? Tell me Eren, tell daddy what happens.” Erwin whispered trying to coax Eren into the headspace of their naughty little girl gently.

“I.. I get punished” The sub managed to stammer out. 

Levi crawled between Eren and Erwin’s legs slowly, placing the small vibrator onto Eren’s clit, not turning it on yet.

“And why are we punishing you Eren?” Levi asked lips tickling Eren’s own.

Eren paused, she knew why she was being punished and what she did to end up in this predicament. Erwin had caught her in the bedroom earlier playing with the vibrator Levi and Erwin were about to torture her with. 

Erwin placed a sharply precise smack on the outside of Eren’s thigh causing her to whimper. When they were in a scene replies were an important part, especially to Erwin. Levi didn’t seem to mind much when Eren couldn’t find it in herself to reply. Luckily for Eren, this time Erwin was only warning her. 

“Because you’re mean!” Eren shouted out, partly due to the sting from Erwin’s swat still burning on the side of her thigh.

Erwin and Levi exchanged a glance that Eren knew all too well as their sub wished she could shove those words back into her mouth.

“You’ll wish you hadn’t said that.” Erwin growled from his seat behind her. “Levi would you be as kind as to cuff Eren while I go and get something from the bathroom? I won’t be a minute, it’s right where I left it last night.” Erwin shot a glance at Levi, his eyebrows raised and the spark in his eyes that Levi remembered from his time subbing for Erwin.

Levi very convincingly sighed and moved to where Erwin was sitting as the blonde Dom made his way to the bathroom to retrieve the item that Eren knew all too well.

“Daddy, is he getting the bath brush?” Eren tentatively asked Levi as he placed the cuffs onto Eren’s wrists. 

“Sure is baby, you know why.” Levi replied softly, not wanting to ruin Eren’s headspace. She was perfect to them like this. Back in the beginning trying to get Eren to truly be part of the scene where she’s punished by “daddies” was a struggle. Especially when it was what they all wanted so badly, Eren would be too scared of what they thought of her after the scene had stopped. It took a lecture about BDSM etiquette and a spanking or two from Erwin for not expressing her fears earlier for their sub to fully commit but once she did, it was beautiful how well Eren took to it.

Erwin returned in quick time with the bath brush and sat in his previous space on the bed with his back to the headboard as Levi guided Eren over Erwin’s knee, shooting Erwin a grin when Erwin winked at the shorter Dom. 

Erwin hooked his arm around Eren’s waist and held her tightly against him as Levi sat beside him with Erens head in his lap. 

Eren let out a shaky breath as Levi locked eyes with Eren. He remembered when Erwin used to spank him back in his subbing days and how Erwin’s Oscar winning performance of the ‘disappointed dom’ fooled even him at times. Erwin had always been a huge sadist for as long as Levi knew him and would be hard as hell once the spanking was finished with, but he took his role as a Dom seriously and talking back always ended up with Eren over his knee.

“This is going to hurt Eren, I won’t make you count but be still for me baby, can you do that? Daddy doesn’t want to miss.” Erwin warned as Levi softly smiled at Eren, pushing her dark brown locks away from her eyes.

“Yes daddy.” Eren replies, still locking eyes with Levi. Out of the two doms Levi definitely had the softest touch during a scene. At the least he sympathised with Eren during spankings, Erwin spanked hard on the best of days. 

Erwin began sharp and fast with the porcelain bath brush, building the fire in the younger girls bottom perfectly. Eren couldn’t deny that Erwin was fucking hot like this, and being held so tightly like this made it hard to take a spanking seriously sometimes. She wiggled her hips in an attempt to get any form or relief on her aching clit but Erwin was fast to hold her tighter to him. His strong arm scooping her towards him.

After a couple of minutes of nothing but stinging blows to Eren’s cheeks and upper thighs tears begin to roll down Eren’s cheeks as she lost her composure and realised her spanking wasn’t stopping any time soon. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, Erwin was relentlessly keeping up the rhythm of hard smacks all over, not being shy when it came to her upper thighs and sit spots. 

“Ow daddy! I’m sorry! Im sorry I’m sorry please, no more” Begging helplessly she tried to lift herself up using her shoulders, turning her head to plead some more at the tall blonde but was effortlessly stopped by Levi pushing her head back into his lap and pin her back against the bed with his strong arms. 

“Naughty girls who talk back to their daddies get spanked don’t they Eren? Be still now.” Eren sobbed at the prospect of the spanking getting worse for her if she continued and admitted defeat, trying to hide her face as her tears became uncontrollable and her cries began to turn ragged and hard as Erwins swats grew harder as they tended to do when the spanking was nearly over.

“I’m sorry daddy! I won’t anymore I won’t I can’t, I can’t, stop!” Jagged breaths came with Eren’s distraught tone as Erwin dropped the brush in favour of stroking Eren’s dark red and welting cheeks softly. Levi leaned down to place kisses on the girls tear tracked face as he removed the cuffs. Cries were still pouring out of Eren’s lips when Erwin pulled her up like she weighed next to nothing to straddle his thighs. The welts Erwin left on her were still stinging and raw as if the spanking never ended, fresh tears came as she hid her face in the blonde doms chest as he whispers words of encouragement in her ear. “You did so well Eren, so good for us. Shh it’ll feel better soon.” Levi’s hands stroking her back soothed her somewhat enough to regain some composure. 

“It hurt so bad daddy.” Eren pouted turning to look at Levi who had also moved back into his previous position between Erwin’s legs, with her best puppy dog eyes. “Tch, it was supposed to hurt, naughty girl. Are you ready to pick up where we left off baby?” Levi pressed, they all knew Eren’s punishment for her behaviour earlier on in the day hadn’t yet begun.

“Yes daddy.” Eren said peeking at Erwin through her eyelashes, making sure to keep answering her doms. 

“Come then.” Erwin coaxed as Eren turned to sit between Erwin’s legs again as he plucked the handcuffs from their spot on the large bed.

“Do you need these baby or can you be good and still for us?” Erwin held the professional grade handcuffs in front of Eren.

“I’ll be still I promise, daddy.” Erwin kissed his sub gently. “Well I’ll keep them here just in case.” 

“Cut the act Erwin you’re dying to cuff Eren again.” Levi quipped, smirking at Erwin who had used the cuffs on Eren every day this week at the slightest excuse. 

“How could I not? She’s much better behaved with them on, isn’t that right baby?” Erwin responded, playfully plucking Eren’s nipples between his fingers earning a gasp from the sub as Levi picked the vibrator back up.

“Only because I can’t move, daddy.” Eren laughed out to Erwin as the older man huffed in amusement. “Is that so? Perhaps next time I should chain your legs to the bed too, wouldn’t that be nice? See how well behaved you are then.” Erwin twisted Eren’s nipple particularly hard causing the girl to cry out.

“Erwin stop.” Levi intervened taking Eren’s chin in his hand while keeping eye contact with a very amused looking Erwin. “She’s well behaved now, and she’s going to take the punishment coming to her like a good girl, or I’ll join you in chaining her legs to the bed.” The shorter man crowded Eren, kissing Erwin behind her long and slow, his hand on the side of his partners face, his other hand keeping hold of Eren’s chin. 

“Now then, girls who cum without permission have to be taught a lesson don’t they?” Returning his attention to the sub, Levi took erens mouth into his own kissing her softly before pulling away and placing the vibrator back onto Eren’s clit this time turning it to the lowest setting 

“You can cum as many times as you need to baby, but I’m gonna play with THIS..” turning the clit vibrator up a notch before turning it back down again “for as long as I want.” 

Eren gasped, her breath coming out in short spurts at the sudden onslaught of attention her clit was receiving. 

“But daddy is right here to make sure you keep still for us.” Levi continued, nodding to Erwin who continued his ministrations on Eren’s nipples, slowly rubbing the little nubs and tugging on them, twisting them between his fingers. 

Erens hands went straight to the bed sheets beside Erwin’s thighs as the fire in her stomach grew, Erwin took both of her hands from the bed sheets in favour of clasping their hands together.

The vibrator that Levi held to her clit was intense, sending waves of pleasure through Eren’s body as her moans and gasps became evidently louder. As Eren’s orgasm drew nearer the vibrator attacked the sensitive nub relentlessly, her hips humped the offending instrument in her doms unmoving hand.

“Tell me when you’re close Eren.” Levi ordered, seeing that his sub was teetering on the edge of an orgasm, but ordering anyway.

“I’m so close daddy I’m so so close.” Levi quickly turned the vibrator up to the highest setting, the heat in Eren’s stomach felt like it was consuming her entire body, her moans coming out loud as she threw her head back onto the blondes bare chest. 

Erwin hooked his ankles around Eren’s as her orgasm washed over her, long heavy breaths wracked her body but the vibrator never stopped causing Eren to cry out at the painful stimulation growing too much on her pulsing clit. Levi’s hand was fighting to keep the vibrator on her clit as Eren’s legs jerked. She couldn’t keep her hands from acting on reflex trying to push Levi’s hand away but Erwin was quick to clasp his hands around hers tighter than before. 

“It’s too much daddy it’s too much.” Eren sobbed, pleading with Erwin. “Make him stop, please.”

Erwin chuckled, ignoring his subs pleas. 

After a few more seconds of painful pleasure on her swollen clit Levi finally removed the vibrator, dropping it like it was on fire.

Eren sighed a breath of relief not knowing what was about to happen. 

Erwin released the girls hands, putting two fingers to her mouth in a non verbal command to suck, moving one arm to wrap around Eren’s small frame over her arms and her breasts. He removed his fingers and trailed his free hand down to insert his fingers inside of Eren’s folds pushing up until he felt the sponginess of her g spot and attacking it relentlessly as Eren moaned before moving back up to his subs overstimulated clit, pinching and tugging at the sensitive little clit, Eren’s legs were beginning to shake as Levi’s fingers smoothly replaced Erwin’s missing ones inside of her, grinding on her g spot in a beckoning motion. 

Eren felt like she couldn’t breathe, everything was too much at once, her hands came up to grab onto Erwin’s arms for stability, his hold on her was like a steel bar. She dug her heels into the bed as hard as she could as the heat began to build back up at both of her Dom’s ministrations.

“You like that baby?” It was Levi this time, ready to talk her over the edge. “Is it still too much?”

“Yes daddy, I’m close again.” Eren gasped out to her dom.

“You can cum don’t worry. We won’t stop though, not till we’re finished.”

Eren whimpered at Levi’s plan and her head fell back to Erwin’s chest again. 

“So good for us Eren, come on you can come again, so perfect. Your clit’s so red, it’s quivering. Shall I help you even more baby? Levi, pass me the vibrator.” Erwin removes his fingers from Eren’s clit to outreach his hand to Levi. 

“Daddy no! Not the vibrator, please! I can cum!” Eren begged, half sobbing her words out. 

“You have ten seconds to cum on my fingers, or daddy passes me the vibrator and I’ll make you cum my way. You think you can do it? You think you can do it for your daddies?” Erwins mouth travelled down to her ear lobe as Eren’s stomach shaked and her hips uncontrollably jerked at Levi’s beautifully cruel treatment of her g spot. 

And then Levi began counting 

10, 9, 8, 7, 6 

Eren desperately tried to will an orgasm to come, the pleasure teetering on pain. 

Erwin was rubbing her soaking clit with near supernatural speed now as Levi’s counting was drowning out into the background. Erwin never let up on the painful pressure on her clit, just moved his middle finger up and down, rubbing the little nub perfectly. 

Levi got down to one as Eren was reaching closer and closer to orgasm. 

“Oh no baby look at that, ten seconds up.” Levi said with a mock pout. He grabbed the small vibrator and handed it to Erwin as his fingers were still inside her. Ignoring Eren’s whimper he continued “You think you can take three baby? You’re so wet for us.” Levi insterted another finger, stretching Eren’s insides and scissoring them as Eren was close to tears at the prospect of Erwin using the vibrator. 

“Daddy no, no, no, I tried I’m sorry.” Eren sobbed her head thrashing against Erwin’s chest.

“No isn’t a safe word Eren.” She tried to struggle against Erwin’s restraints as he turned the vibrator on the highest setting and was slowly moving towards her clit.

“Do you need the cuffs Eren?” Levi held his fingers still. “Because they can be on you in 2 seconds if that’s what you need.” 

“It’s gonna be too much it’s on high daddy, please.” Eren continued to beg both men.

“Eren. Colour.” Levi’s voice boomed.

Eren paused, real tears began to trail down her cheeks again and Erwin stopped in his tracks, waiting for Eren’s consent to continue.

Levi smacked the side of her thigh hard.

“I won’t ask again Eren. Colour.”

“Green.” Eren rasped out 

“Little girls who come without permission and without their daddies there have to sit still and let their daddies play.” Erwins voice crooned from behind her as the vibrator was pressed against Eren’s clit in a flash. Eren’s legs were shaking so hard she thought she was going to pass out, her breathing became laboured as her eyes rolled back. Her clit felt like it was on fire. Electric buzzed through her body as she sobbed out her last orgasm.

The vibrator was dropped and she felt herself soak Levi’s fingers as she squirted. 

Her head lolled back against Erwin’s chest once more breathing hard, legs still shaking. Levi removed his fingers to instead stroke her thigh soothingly. 

“So good for us Eren, you did so well. Baby, are you with us? Use your words now.” Levi coaxed.

“M fine, Levi.” Eren unhooked her legs from Erwin’s as Erwin helped her lay down. Levi laid beside her stroking her stomach. “Gods, baby how long has it been since we’ve made you squirt?” 

“Fucking ages! That nearly hurt you bastards.” She quipped swatting Levi’s hand away.

Erwin took her hand and gently bit down as a warning 

“We’re not finished yet, Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything like this be nice please but also Please give me tips because I’m not a writer


End file.
